


快乐小鸟

by LaurantMu



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Roy Harper/Jason Todd, One-Sided Attraction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurantMu/pseuds/LaurantMu
Summary: Tim是个快乐的男孩儿，在他目睹了如此多的死亡并且几乎失去了一切后，他依然认为自己是个快乐的人。





	快乐小鸟

\---  
他是个快乐的男孩儿。

他以为他将来也会成为一个快乐的少年。

甚至能成为一名快乐地成年男子。

他是个快乐的男孩儿，曾经是，他希望未来也是。

他把带来墓园的第五束花放在墓碑前，他拍了拍墓碑上的灰，他对着墓碑开玩笑，又笑又闹，活像个蹩脚的小丑。

守墓人对路过的惊惶的来客摇摇头：那只是个可怜的小疯子，一会儿就走啦……一会儿……

小疯子走了，脸上带着笑，像练习了千百遍刻在脸上似的。

他愿意带去快乐的人都在这儿了，于是他只能把快乐送来这里，和他们一起埋葬在坟场。

剩下的，他愿意为之带去快乐的人却不愿接受那份心意，于是他只能把快乐播撒在虚空里。

他想，我希望他们每个人都能快乐，幸福。

他那个天然快乐的，永远保护自己的兄弟，他希望他快乐。

但他的兄弟只想让他交出他仅剩的财富，那他便给他荣光和已经在泥地里的尊严。

他那个愤怒的，从棺材里爬出来的兄弟，他希望他快乐。

但他的兄弟只想要他的血，他的肉，那他便给他鲜血和生命。

他那个吝啬的，从异乡和悲惨童年中来的兄弟，虽然并不情愿，他希望他快乐。

但他的兄弟只想要他的一切，他的家人，他最后避风挡雨的天花板，他便给了他，他的父亲，他的兄弟，他的荣光。

他那个抑郁的，从时间的洪流里回来的父亲，他的导师，他希望他快乐。

但他的导师，他的父亲只想要他守他的规矩，闭上眼睛，盲目地遵从，他给了他顺从，也给了他乖顺在他身上刻下的刀疤。

他依然是快乐的，不然他如何能让他人快乐呢？

他最年长的兄弟在他的邮箱里留下新案子需要额外处理的线索，他高兴地加入待办事项，这是他大半年来与他唯一的交流方式。

他深爱的那个兄弟在他们共度一夜的床头留下一张字条和冰冷的被窝便再也没有回来，他微笑着把带着抱歉的字条和冷掉的咖啡一同冲进了下水道，他也微笑着删除了通讯器里显示未读的他的兄弟和红发男人约会的邮件。

他讨厌的小弟弟在没有人注意的角落对他嘶声说了什么，但他已经忘了，忘了，恶意和晚饭一起，被遗忘在了下水道。

他的父亲，他的父亲……他的，父亲？

他曾经有过，但他现在已经不太确定了。

少年，现在已经是青年了，他坐在潮湿地不断吸走体温的破烂床垫上，微笑着抬头看向带着黑色面具的男人。

男人谨慎地用沉重的铁链束缚住他的手脚，在他的脖子上拴上铁质的项圈。

男人问旁边穿着白大褂的医生：多少剂量了？怎么一点效果都没有？

医生笑了笑：这一次我加了一点从稻草人那儿来的新料，加上原来的药量，普通人早就因为OD来回死好几遍了。

青年一动不动地坐在床上，脸上的笑容因为他们的对话消失了。

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，他突地大笑起来，他浑身颤抖着，肌肉抽搐着，身体不受控制地倒在肮脏的床垫上。

他的嘴里都是血，眼睛，鼻子里也都是血，对面的男人们也跟着笑了起来。

他想，他是快乐的。

只有快乐的人能带给他人快乐，不是吗？


End file.
